Currently, there is lacking an integrated and automated provisioning and regression testing system for information technology and software deliverables and software applications. While limited-capability software testing applications exist, they do so in isolation and are not integrated with provisioning. Further, existing tools and solutions do not combine robust and extensive provisioning with comprehensive testing functionalities simultaneously. Additionally, existing tools do not have the capability to configure and test against multiple operating systems (OS), applications and devices.